fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Adrift/Script
Part 1: Friends Before Battle *'Loki': I often wonder what would happen if I were to die. Do you think about that, dear? Does it scare you...pondering what happens after death? *'Azura (Young)': Yes... It does. *'Loki': Hee-hee. I see. No matter where you find yourself, that fear slumbers in the depths of your heart... Die and your consciousness will fade into nothing. Your sight...your hearing...your thoughts... They will all simply fade away. Just darkness...for eternity. And what of the world you leave behind? There's no way to know what will happen. You can't help but feel afraid. *'Azura (Young)': Yes... *'Loki': But what if you could return? What if the same body, with the same memories you have now, could be born time and again? *'Azura (Young)': That's not possible! The dead don't return to life. *'Loki': Perhaps. Hee-hee. But I am not talking about a corpse springing up full of renewed life... I am talking about an existence that returns to life again and again, born anew...infinitely. Scene transition *'Alfonse': Where...are we? Are you OK, Kiran? Where is Sharena...and everyone else? *'Sharena': *yawn* I'm awake... What? Where am I? *'Anna': We seem to be in another world. It isn't any place I've seen before, however. How did we suddenly come to find ourselves here? *'Azura': None of you are from this world either, are you? *'Alfonse': I know you... *'Azura': I am Azura. It seems that, like all of you, I awoke to find myself in this world. Unlike you, however...I recognize it. *'Sharena': You do? Can you explain? *'Azura': The enemy is already here. We aren't safe. I'll tell you everything I know after we defeat them. After Battle *'Azura': I...remember this world. It was a long time ago. I saw it in a dream... I was a child, so I don't remember it very well. I am sure, however, that this is the same world I dreamt. *'Sharena': That you dreamt? Meaning...what? That we're in your dream right now? Ouch! Well, it hurts when I pinch myself. *'Azura': Even so... *'Alfonse': If it is as you say and it's a dream, whose is it? Is it your dream, Azura, that we have been pulled into? *'Anna': I find it strange. I am completely aware of myself. If I'm in someone else's dream, how can that be? *'Azura': I don't understand it either. I do have some dragon's blood in my veins. And that dragon had the power to glimpse the strands of futures yet to come... Maybe that has something to do with it. Part 2: Family Before Battle *'Loki': I do love playing with children. Let's see... Here. I'll toss this coin... Is it heads or tails, my dear? Tell me. *'Azura (Young)': I don't know. *'Loki': Now, now. The answer doesn't matter, but do make a little effort. We're trying to have fun here! As you know, the coin has two sides: heads and tails. Either result is equally possible. But let's say that we had thousands and thousands of coins... Would they all come up tails? *'Azura (Young)': All of them? Of course not. *'Loki': It would be an incredible coincidence, wouldn't it? If it actually happened... you might even call it a miracle. What about if we tossed them again and again...and again and again and again? Eventually, they might all come up tails, might they not? *'Azura (Young)': I guess so. Eventually. But the number of times you'd have to flip them... *'Loki': Ah, but if you had infinite time, then you'd be able to try an infinite number of times! And if you try something an infinite number of times, then a miracle will occur...sooner or later. *'Azura (Young)': ... *'Loki': You, cocooned away inside your current self, growing peacefully... I would call that a miracle. How many times would the coins have to come up tails to satisfy you? Once might not be enough for you, I know. But we're talking about time stretching out to infinity... It would happen again and again and again... And in the future, more and more of you might come to exist...an infinite number of you. *'Azura (Young)': Who says that time is infinite? The world could end. *'Loki': Hee-hee. What you say is true. But this world contains an infinite number of worlds within it... And if the world has no bounds, we can toss coins for eternity. Scene transition *'Azura': When I was a child...things were not good for me. I felt...trapped. There was no safe haven for me, and I expected that my whole life would be lived that way... I did not understand why life was worth living. *'Sharena': Azura... *'Azura': Deep inside my heart...I wanted to run from it all. And then I had a dream... Brothers and sisters who stood up for me, friends who understood my pain... Everyone could feel what I was going through. Life was suddenly easy. That world I wished for...I think we might be there right now. After Battle *'Camilla': We must retreat for now. Oh, my sweet Azura, I apologize. *'Azura': Azura? It is as I suspected. This world is the world of my dreams. I must put an end to it. *'Sharena': Azura! Wait for us! We'll go with you! Part 3: A Dream Before Battle *'Loki': Azura, what is it that you desire? Tell me—anything you want. Any wish can become real. *'Azura (Young)': ... *'Loki': There is an infinite number of worlds here, my dear... Any world you can conceive of must exist. You can summon any version of yourself that you desire. All you have to do is listen to one little request of mine. It isn't much... *'Azura (Young)': ... *'Loki': With your blood and my power... Everything will be just as we wish it... Azura. Tell me what it is that you desire... *'Azura (Young)': I want...a flying ship. I'll fly away with everyone. We can go wherever we like. Nothing bad will happen... *'Loki': That sounds lovely, dear. *'Azura (Young)': But what I want... What I truly want... *'Azura': Stop! *'Azura (Young)': Ah! *'Azura': Reality is harsh, and dreams are far more pleasant... I understand this. Believe me, I do. But you can't dream forever. Someday, the dream will end. It's time to open your eyes, Azura. Scene transition *'Azura (Young)': *sigh* *'Azura': You look so sad, Azura. But you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself. You need to look beyond your pain... Walk toward your future, eyes open. After Battle *'Corrin (Dream Prince)': The strength we have seen is quite fearsome. I'm sorry, Azura... *'Corrin (Dream Princess)': We have no choice but to retreat. The contract we are under allows us no other recourse. Azura, I am sorry... *'Azura (Young)': Don't go! Please...don't leave me alone. *'Azura': Oh, Azura... You aren't alone. For now, you may be wrapped in your sorrow. Worse things may yet happen to you. But someday... *'Azura (Young)': Shut up! You just shut up! How... How can you possibly understand? *'Azura': Of course I understand. I know exactly how you feel...because I am you. All of the pain, all of the sadness... It is mine as well as yours. *'Azura (Young)': *sob* Aagh! *SOB* Scene transition *'Loki': And that's that, I suppose. Oh well. We have eternity to play... *'Alfonse': So this was all your doing. You lured in a child! What's your game, Loki? *'Loki': Alfonse of Askr, who can open the gateways to the realms... You do not seem to understand the nature of your own power. *'Alfonse': What?! *'Loki': You can open a way to any world you choose...yet it is obvious that you fail to understand the value of this ability. Those who don't understand the power they command will inevitably be destroyed by it. Fortunately, my dear, you need not worry. Stick with me, and we'll be ready for whatever happens. See you around, darling... *'Alfonse': Wait! What did you mean? She's talking about the power of Askr...but why? Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts